


Faith and the Faithless

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Comfort, Doubt, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Season 15x2 references, faith - Freeform, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: There are two dabbles in this, both based on the same prompt, but completely unrelated. Each chapter has tags for the story in authors notes. Please read carefully.PB prompt: FaithChapter1: Dean faces some doubt. Cas provides affirmations of love.Chapter2: Dean aggressively breaks up with Castiel, feeling their love is nothing but Chuck's manipulations
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	1. I Believe In Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for PB100: Faith 
> 
> Cas comforts Dean. 
> 
> Tags: Fluff, comfort, vulnerability, reassurance

"I'm scared," Dean confesses, ashamed of his own vulnerability. He immediately tries to pull away, but Cas has him wrapped in his arms and refuses to let him go. But he doesn't make Dean talk. He just holds him in his lap and waits.

Moments pass before Dean feels brave enough to continue. 

"How do we know this is real?" He chokes out, as tears start to fall. "You say we're real, but how do you know?" 

Castiel rests his head on Dean's shoulder. 

"Because we're here, together, right now. Because I love you. Because I'll always believe in us."


	2. Our Faith is Shaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't believe they're real anymore. 
> 
> Tags: Aggression, angst, implied season 15x2 references, break up, sad Cas, angry dean

Dean grabs Castiel by the lapels of his trench coat and shoves him against the wall. 

"There was never any us, Castiel. It was all a fucking lie. We're just dancing monkeys, puppets for Chuck's entertainment. Take your optimistic crap and blow it out your ass." 

Dean pushes away from the stricken angel, turns his back on him and storms away. 

Castiel is paralyzed as he watches Dean leave. He doesn't see Castiel crumple to the floor, doesn't hear the anguished cry the angel makes as his heart shatters. He thought they were stronger than this, but he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you liked it ♡
> 
> Also, if you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the [ Profound bond](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP) server ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed ♡
> 
> Also, if you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the [ Profound bond](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP) server ^_^


End file.
